The Dressing Room
by changeofheart505
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven join Kura and Sakura in watching The Dressing Room.


The Dressing Room

**Kura: Has anyone else done this? **

**Sakura: Got to admit. This was really funny to both watch and write...enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were going to spend the day together when a vortex pulled them into a room with a few couches and chairs. One of the couches was occupied by identical looking girls. From the back at leat. Both turned and they noticed their eyes were different. The one on the left turned back around and hit something. The other walked over to the five.

"Glad you could come! I'm Kura. She," she pointed to the other, "is Sakura. We are gonna watch a series of moving pictures called The Dressing Room!" 

"The Dressing Room?" Olaf asks.

Sakura nodded towards Kura who smiled. "Ready!"

Turning her attention to the snowman Kura nods. "Just watch."

The others saf and watched as the screen came to life.

* * *

Elsa hands can be seen. She touches a table, freezing not only it, but also the vase on it. And of course, the vase shatters.

"No, no, no, no, no." She pulled her hands away and sighs. Elsa looked down. And up.

"Calm yourself."

Look down. Look up, "Control yourself." Her eyes flicked over towards the door

Anna could be heard from outside, "Elsa? "

Elsa gasped and hid the shards with a sheet.

* * *

Elsa blushed.

"Nice hiding." Sakura laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen.

* * *

Anna entered the room, "I'm here!" She's panting, "I'm back!"

Elsa took a look at her sister before asking, "What happened to you?"

Anna headed over to some curtains and pulled them apart, "Pig, pie...I mean, not a pig pie! But, pig and pie..." Anna's head popped back out before going back into the dressing room, "and ocean! Where is my rose dress?"

Elsa closed her eyes and smirked, "Still recovering from the last time you wore it."

* * *

"What happened last time?" Olaf asked.

"Uh..." Anna said, "I'll tell you another time."

"Aaaw..." Kura whined. She wanted to know too!

* * *

Anna's muffled voiced could be heard, "Oh! Right! Sorry!"

Elsa opened her eyes as a shoe hit the wall besides her, "Please don't make a mess."

* * *

Anna blushed. "Whoops?"

* * *

Anna gasped and came out wearing a beautiful purple and gold dress, "Ooh! How about this? Haha!"

Elsa continued to pick up the discarded clothes as she shook her head at the dress, "Mmm-mmm, you are not wearing that to my coronation."

Anna looked at Elsa befors giving an, "Okay!"

She pulled the dress off and went to look for another.

"Hmm! Hmm...hmm, hmm." As Anna continued her search, Anna found a rather...

amusing dress.

She gasped, put it on and...

"What is THIS?!" Jumped out of the closet. The dress was really plump. And orange. Really orange. "Ooh! Ooh la la," she started to move her hips ridicoulously, "my hips are here, my hips are there, ooh!"

* * *

Everyone was laughing openly. Even Anna.

* * *

Anna looks behind her butt at an invisible fallen person, "Pardon my behind, young man!"

Elsa can't help it. She giggles silently. It was TOO funny not to!

Anna continued her little show. She "spoke" to the person who wasn't there. "Didn't mean to knock you down!" She giggled as finished

Elsa cleared her throat before turning to Anna, "It was just a gift."

Anna couldn't help but ask, "From whom?"

* * *

"Yeah?" Kristoff asked Elsa, "WHOM is it from?" Elsa smacked his arm lightly.

* * *

"Um, I don't know. One of those..." Elsa waved her hand in a 'it-doesn't-matter' way, "big countries."

Anna giggled at that.

"Stop goofing around." Elsa gave Anna a gentle shove after placing a hat on her head.

Anna put a hand on her head, "I can barely fit in the doorway!" Elsa turned around and continued to clean up.

* * *

The scene faded and everyone was laughing.

"You like?" Kura asked. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf nodded. They found it hilarious.

"But...it never happened..." Anna said.

Sakura nodded, "But it could have...time for you to go home. No time has passed in your home. Until we meet again Snow Queen. Anna, Ice man, Olaf. Sven."

The five waved and entered the vortex that lead them home.

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
